


The Crack In The Wall

by afteriwake



Series: Us Versus The Universe and Time Itself [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Best Friends, Canon Rewrite, Childhood, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode AU: s05e01 The Eleventh Hour, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Sherlock Holmes, Scared Sherlock, Sherlock Has A Crack In His Wall, Sherlock Lives In Leadworth, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock and Amy, together, can face the world. They can survive the weirdness in their lives. But the hope they have as children slowly fades until one day, when they're grown and more than a bit battered from the weirdness, the Doctor returns and whisks them away after saving the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> So I have a different Wholock series that totally changes canon when I rewrite episodes, and I found myself wondering "What would happen if I used Doctor Who canon only, but Sherlock was a part of it?" Thus this new series. This fic comes from a prompt claimed by **Dreamin** (" _Character A is convinced that they’re being haunted by malevolent spirits, and they’ve taken to only taking short cat naps during the day when Character B, their roommate/sibling/significant other/etc., is in the house as well_ ") that I thought would fit in well with a rewrite of "The Eleventh Hour."

**1996**

The shadows, they were closing in.

The windows, they rattled even though there was no wind outside.

The floorboards, they creaked when no one was treading on them.

And so he felt haunted.

It had been many a year he had felt he wasn’t alone, that something lurked at the corner of his eye. That there were doors that shouldn’t exist, that there was something so wrong.

And the crack...it just was there, menacing in its simplicity that oozed something darker than he could ever know.

Something was _wrong_ , and no one believed him. Not Mummy, not Daddy, not Eurus, not Mikey…

Not Mummy, not Eurus, not Mikey…

Not Mummy, not Mikey…

Not Mikey…

He was all alone in this house that was too big for two people, him and his Uncle Rudy, and the crack haunted him. His thoughts during the day, through the night, and no one understood. No one except _her_ , the crazy Scottish girl that said she’s seen a crack before and a Doctor had taken a look.

Maybe Amelia believed him, but it didn’t stop the terror from creeping deep into his bones.

But when she was there, he felt...safe. He could sleep comfortably.

He needed Amelia, and she needed him. Together forever, them against the darkness.

Together.


	2. Chapter 2

**2001**

“You need more sleep.”

Sherlock yawned as Melody poked Rory and they bickered amongst themselves. He was slumped against Amy’s pillows, trying hard not to sleep. The four of them had been inseparable for years and they all knew that there was something that spooked the crap out of Sherlock in his home. Amy had said she understood and even though her Aunt had raised an eyebrow, Sherlock stayed over often. Not that he aunt was _there_ often, Sherlock reasoned, but there was no crack in Amy’s room while his was still there.

“Even away from the crack I just...” Sherlock yawned again. “Maybe I should try coffee.”

“It tastes like bitter bean water!” Melody said from where she had Rory in a stranglehold. “Add creamer. That will do the trick.”

“Twelve-year-olds...shouldn’t...drink...coffee...” Rory got out between breaths.

“Maybe the Doctor will come back and fix your crack like he fixed Amy’s,” Melody said, realizing Rory was tinging blue and letting go. “Sorry, mate. Just wanted to work on the wrestling moves.”

“Wrestling is fake,” Sherlock pointed out

“Greco Roman, not that American shite,” Melody replied.

“Mels!” Rory said.

“What! We’re twelve. We’re almost _teenagers_. And it’s not like you haven’t said it.” Rory’s jaw moved up and down as he thought of an answer before finally staying shut. 

“Sherlock, your uncle is never around, even less than my aunt. Just...stay here in my room. You _know_ I had a crack and it’s gone now. And I’ll sleep in the guest bedroom.” She leaned into him, bumping her shoulder into him. “Move in here, why don’t you? Not like they’d care.”

“Other adults might,” Rory pointed out.

“Not like _I’d_ care,” Amy reiterated. “I worry about you, Sherlock. You should sleep more.” There was a long pause. “Sherlock?”

But he didn’t answer because he was asleep, succumbing to the exhaustion that had overtaken him...for a time, at least.


End file.
